empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistral
Mistral (Kepler-149) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 1918 ly System security rating 2/5 System civilian population 48,995 Number of assigned police squadrons: 4 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 1 System jump gate coordinates 64179206 Ascension 19 03 24 Declination +38 23 02 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-149, 0.91 solar masses, 0.95 solar radii, metallicity +0.1 Fe/H, spectral class G7 Non-CHZ planets Mistral 1, unknown Earth masses, 4.2 Earth radii, orbital period 29.2 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 539.3 K, uninhabited Mistral 2, unknown Earth masses, 1.6 Earth radii, orbital period 55.32 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 436.4 K, uninhabited Mistral 3, unknown Earth masses, 4 Earth radii, orbital period 160.02 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 306 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Mistral 4, 1.4 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, orbital period 205.5 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 230 K, population 35,296 CHZ moons Mistral 4 b, 0.1 Earth masses, 0.28 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 240 K, population 12,908 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.12 AU System Details Mistral is technically a failed colony since it has failed to gain more than one million citizens 200 years after its founding; however, its citizens are fiercely patriotic and quite loyal to the AIS, of which they have only recently become a member after withdrawing from the Asgardian Alliance. Mistral 3 is legendary in the Kepler Sector for the ferocity and deadliness of its wildlife; all the colonists who lived there originally have either been killed or have moved to Mistral 4 or Mistral 4 b. This system is remarkable in that it has a 0.00% emigration rate, so no citizens have moved out of the system. The system has a very low security rating, and pirates are not a rare sight here, but most of them are fairly badly damaged from their trip out of the Core Worlds, so they are not really dangerous opponents. Most will flee if, after attacking you, they discover that your ship is more heavily armed than they anticipated. This system has a minor factory location of Spirit Shipyards, the famous Andolian shipbuilders. As a result Scorpion class ships are a common sight in this system, since Spirit Shipyards are now focusing primarily on production of the Scorpion as it is their newest (and arguably best) design. If you have a Scorpion you can probably handle most of the pirates in Mistral, though there’s always those occasional capships like the Discovery and Victor class ships that can engage modern heavy fighters, though their chances of victory against a Scorpion, especially in the state of repair that they’re in most of the time, are fairly small. This basically means that trading in this system is usually not that dangerous if you have a fairly good ship like a Conqueror or a Scorpion. The CK-730 and Skipray Mk 2 are also (surprisingly!) good light transports, and they are armed heavily enough that no damaged pirate is going to mess around with you. In terms of profits, Mistral is generally a system where you can at least break even if not getting large profits. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems